Many devices are used for assisting a golfer in perfecting his golf swing. Examples of such prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,026 issued Dec. 14, 1999 to Fred E. Breneman for xe2x80x9cGolf Training Devicexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,391 issued May 28, 1996 to Brian G. Howe for xe2x80x9cGolf Backswing Training Devicexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,933 issued Oct. 16, 1990 to Toshifumi Awazu and Hiroshi Awazu for xe2x80x9cGolf Swing Practice Devicexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,057 issued Nov. 22, 1988 to Larry G. Brown for xe2x80x9cGolf Swing Training Devicexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,315 issued Mar. 11, 1975 to Robert E. Lawlor et al. for xe2x80x9cGolf Swing Training Devicexe2x80x9d
A proper golf swing requires that the golfer swing the head of the club along a desired path of motion for the club to properly contact the ball. To achieve this swing, during the course of the backswing the club must follow a path of motion a desired height above the ground.
The prior art shows what is known as a backswing indicator or a flipper so that the golfer can tell whether his club is at a proper height above the ground on the backswing.
Further, as he raises the club in his backswing, the handle will be aligned with the ground surface. Upon completion of the power stroke, the handle will pass through a position in which the club is above the handle, and the head of the handle will be aligned with another imaging point on the ground.
I have found that a full golf swing can be improved by locating a target on the ground a predetermined distance along the path of motion of the head, before it contacts the ball. A second target is also located along the head""s path of motion after it strikes the ball. In each case, during the course of the power swing the handle end of the shaft will be aligned, with the first target on the backswing, and then with the second target upon completion of the power stroke.
I have found that if the shaft axis passes through both targets as the head moves through its stroke, the power swing is improved.
Preferably, I employ a laser light in the handle. As the club head is raised in either the backswing or at the completion of the power stroke, the laser light illuminate both targets. If the light misses one or both targets, then the user adjusts his stroke accordingly.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains upon reference to the following detailed description.